


Take A Hint

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: (Y/N) literally just wants to go out and have a good time with her girls. So why do guys seem to never take ‘no’ for an answer? To try to prevent more annoying encounters with men who can’t take a hint, (Y/N) slips on two rings onto her left hand and assumes the married life. It’s all well and good… until someone sees the rings as a challenge. Enter from stage right, our hero.Some good ol' fluff! <3 we love a heroic Steve Rogers :)This is an AU where they aren't the Avengers :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Take A Hint

_(not my gif but credits to the original creator!!!!!)_

When (Y/N) was out with her friends, she wasn’t looking for anyone. At all. She wished she could wear a t-shirt that said “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE” or “HAPPILY SINGLE, DON’T COME NEAR”.

Don’t get it wrong, (Y/N) dreamed of finding a partner, someone who she felt fully comfortable with, someone who would be as cheesy as they were sweet, her Prince Charming, if you would.

But (Y/N) also loved to go out with her friends, drink at bars, dance in pubs, but every time she went, there was always at least one guy who really didn’t take the subtle hints, the non-subtle hints, and/or the flat out “no’s”. When she went out with her friends, she wanted to be with her friends. Period.

“It sucks, but dudes really don’t care if you’re single and say no. They only care if your man is bigger than them and can beat them up,” Wanda shrugged, tugging slightly on the shirt she had picked out as she modelled to herself in the mirror. “You should just get married to some rando. Maybe guys would back off then.”

(Y/N) perked up at the words her best friend spoke, as if the idea was the most brilliant thing she’d heard in her whole life.

“Wait, you’re not actually considering marrying a stranger, are you?” Natasha’s brow furrowed as she curled her lashes, looking at the girls’ reflection through the mirror. She knew that mischievous look on (Y/N)’s face all too well.

“No of course not!” (Y/N) laughed, glancing at her fingers. She held out her left hand, as if admiring the empty space on her ring finger. “But, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to pretend I was married.”

Before they knew it, (Y/N) was digging through her jewelry box. She gasped as she found what she was looking for, slipping the two rings onto her left hand. The grin on her face was all too wide as she held up her hand in the light, admiring the look of the small diamonds of one ring gleaming next to the silver band of the other. She looked to her best friends for appraisal, showcasing the jewels on her hand as if she had just gotten engaged.

“You’d think she was actually getting married,” Wanda giggled as Nat rolled her eyes, smiles on both their faces.

“Hush, let a girl dream,” (Y/N) laughed, proud to be wearing the rings her mother had given her a long time ago. They didn’t exactly look like an engagement ring/wedding band, but they were passable enough to fool some drunk men.

Along with the gorgeous rings on her fingers, (Y/N) quickly got herself dressed in a black bralette, dark shorts and a thin see-through pink mesh shirt for her to wear on top or tied around her waist. It was Friday night and the girls were thrilled to be having another one of their girls-nights-out.

They had pre-drank here in (Y/N)’s apartment, knowing that if the line up was long, they didn’t want to be waiting sober. All three were edging the line between tipsy and happily drunk as they finished getting ready, Nat clumsily ordering them an Uber.

And so the night began. When they arrived at the first pub, (Y/N) danced as hard as she wanted, happily taking the free drinks that were offered but smirked as the guys wandered away when they saw the sparkling diamonds on her left hand. Nat and Wanda laughed every time (Y/N) gave the same speech about her husband who was mingling around with his friends, a big muscly sort of guy who she adored.

A few hours later, as the girls ventured into the second bar of the night, (Y/N) noticed it was becoming less easy to push these men away. All the free drinks were piling up and (Y/N) was stumbling on her explanation of her husband, which didn’t seem all that credible anymore. “He’s an athlete. A big musclehead. Gym freak.” she explained to one guy, as if it was just a common thing to be explaining. “He should be joining me soon.” She lied, looking through the crowd as if expecting someone.

That made the guy leave, quickly excusing himself back to his group of friends.

“Guess a ring isn’t the best excuse,” Natasha smirked, downing a shot. “Stay close, girl, I don’t need you starting a bar fight because a guy can’t take no for an answer.”

(Y/N) shrugged innocently, the warmth of her tipsiness making her feel unbeatable. “It’s not my fault if my fist finds its way into some guy’s face. I mean, if he didn’t really want it, he shouldn’t be out here in the first place without a face guard. I mean with his face out there like that, he’s practically asking to be punched.”

Wanda burst into laughter hearing this, some of her drink spilling from her lips. “Damn (Y/N), you’re going to be president one day and that has to be part of your campaigning.”

The group laughed, dancing to a few more songs before hitting the next club. It was the busiest one of them all, and as they waited in line, (Y/N) wondered why they had made the decision to save this one for last.. When they finally got through the door after waiting in line for what felt like forever, they were all in need of more buzz.

After waving down the bartender, each of the girls ordered two drinks. (Y/N) gave a thanks with her tip, quickly gulping down both drinks in a few seconds. She wanted to keep the buzz that had been going on in her head. “Am I getting old or am I just getting tired earlier?” She yelled to her friends over the music. They looked at her blankly, Wanda smiling and giving a thoughtless nod, which (Y/N) assumed meant that she didn’t know what (Y/N) had said but wanted to nod anyways.

“I need to pee!” Wanda yelled, still nodded as she slurred. She was definitely still buzzed from the last few places. The girl leaned against Natasha slightly, attempting to push off of her body to stand up and walk to the bathroom on her own.

“I’ll bring her, stay here!” Natasha nudged (Y/N) who simply nodded in response.

(Y/N) quickly ordered another drink, sipping on it as she waited for her friends. She liked to people watch, finding it oddly interesting the amount of shit people thought they could get away with just because they were intoxicated.

“Now what’s a pretty girl like you doing sitting away from all the fun?”

(Y/N) tore her people-watching gaze away from the dance floor to find a cocky-smiled man staring at her, eyes not at all subtly wandering up and down her body.

“Depends on your definition of fun,” she shrugged, sipping the rest of her drink as she examined him. He wasn’t bad-looking, more attractive than most but there was something… off about him. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat, or maybe it was the way he puffed out his chest like he owned the space they were in.

“I’m Brock,” the man introduced himself, leaning against the bar in front of her.

“Mhm,” she nodded simply, glancing around at the crowd in hopes her friends would have magically made it through the line to the bathroom and would be back already.

“Can I get your name? Or should I just call you baby girl?” He snickered, giving her a wink.

Ugh, barf, (Y/N) thought to herself. She forced on a polite smile, trying to remember that she didn’t want to get kicked out of a bar tonight. “You can call me (Y/N).”

“Damn, well (Y/N), you really dressed to impress tonight didn’t you? You look hot but you seem cool, not as crazy as most girls.” Brock leaned in slightly so she could hear him better, but all (Y/N) could see was the pure lust in his eyes.

“Great.” (Y/N) stated flatly, stepping back slightly. What would be in his mind to think that that was what she wanted to hear? She cleared her throat slightly, giving him a nod,“Sorry, I think I should go looking for my husband.”

“Husband? You’re married?” His eyebrow raised and (Y/N) nodded quickly, taking her chance.

“Yup! It’s been great. Couldn’t have asked for someone better.” (Y/N) explained quickly, trying to walk away but the man grabbed at her wrist to keep her there.

“Married chicks are hot.” His words surprised her and probably showed on her face because he laughed. “Come on, I’m sure your husband won’t mind. A man’s gotta share if he’s got a piece like you.”

“I’m not interested-”

“Oh come on, baby, he’s not here. You don’t have to pretend like you’re not into me.”

“But I’m not.” (Y/N) was confused as to how this man seemed to be hearing the exact opposite of what she was saying. She watched as his eyes darken, flickering over her body like she was something on display.

“I can feel how much you want me. I could show you a good time, keep you satiated for a while.” He pulled her closer, his grip on her wrist too tight for her to wiggle out of. There was something in his eyes that (Y/N) was quickly becoming frightened of. Like he was enjoying seeing how scared she was.

“My husband keeps me very satisfied, thank you very much,” (Y/N) response was quick and she tugged harder against his grip,“Now please, back off.”

“Oh come on, beautiful, I’m just playing-” He started, grabbing her waist as she pulled. (Y/N) let out a small yelp, starting to panic as she realized that in this loud place with people moving in and out of everywhere, and her friends still missing, no one was coming to her aid.

Or so she thought.

“I believe she just asked you to back off.”

Both of their heads shot back to find a tall blond man standing there, arms crossed.

“Can I help you?” Brock sneered, clearly sizing the other man up. He tightened his grip slightly on (Y/N)’s waist, nails digging into her skin.

“Honey!” (Y/N) yelled out, pushing away from Brock’s grasp. “There you are, I thought I’d lost you in the crowds!” She reached up, kissing his cheek and intertwining her fingers with his left hand, trying to hide the obvious lack of ring on the man’s finger. She could feel her cheeks flush, knowing how weird it must be that she just kissed a stranger. She couldn’t help but notice that his ears were turning pink as they stood there, holding hands.

“Honey?” Brock repeated with a scoff. “This is your husband?”

(Y/N) stared at Brock, refusing to look back up at her rescuer’s face, in fear that his confusion would give away her lies.

“Damn straight, so you want to tell me why your filthy hands were pawing at my girl?” The man responded without a beat. He squeezed her hand gently, as if to let her know that she was safe now. She couldn’t help but feel that way, safe, even though she had literally just met him.

Brock stood there, staring at the two of them before scoffing, “Ain’t even all that pretty anyways.” He grumbled, starting to walk away. He shoved (Y/N)’s ‘husband’s’ shoulder as he passed, glaring at them both, “Shouldn’t let your wife dress like a slut if you don’t want guys touching her.”

(Y/N) breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking it was over without any more issues. She didn’t even care about the incredibly rude comment Brock made. She was ready for him to disappear and for the night to end.

Until she heard her hero say, “Hey, punk, one more thing.”

With that, (Y/N) felt the man’s hand leave hers. It was almost like a movie, with how slow things started to move. Her eyes watched as her hero’s hand formed into a fist and swung at Brock’s face, leaving the asshole with a bruise and a bloody nose. Bodyguards and security rushed over quickly, yelling at all three of those involved over the music. They shoved them all out, claiming a zero-tolerance for violence policy.

Now here they were, sitting on the curb of the street, having been kicked out of the club for starting a fight. Brock had stumbled out of the club, holding his face and yelling a stream of profanities at (Y/N) and her fake spouse as he walked far away. (Y/N) couldn’t help but watch him leave, just to make sure he would disappear. Minutes later, (Y/N)’s heroic partner in crime was still rubbing his knuckles, “God, who would’ve thought an empty head would be so hard?”

(Y/N)’s field of view focused on him, her eyes widening as she realized the situation they were in. She was speechless but was trying desperately to get some words out. But how could she say all of the things she wanted to while being this level of intoxicated?

Her inebriated state of mind noted firstly that this man was damn FINE. Like the personification of every girl’s wet dream. He wasn’t even wearing anything flashy, he didn’t need to. The combination of his blond hair and soul-melting blue eyes, plus the dark bomber jacket, white shirt, dark jeans outfit was turning (Y/N) into a puddle while she was very clearly staring at him.

But putting all the thoughts about how astonishingly hot her hero was aside, (Y/N) finally managed to get out the question that had been circling her mind, “What’d you go and do that for?”

The man looked at her surprised, as if not sure how to answer, “I didn’t think it would be okay to let him harass you without intervening. You looked uncomfortable and that dick clearly didn’t know what ‘no’ meant-”

“But… why did you punch him?” (Y/N) asked, looking at his slightly scuffed up hand. “You didn’t have to, I feel bad that you got kicked out because of me.”

He shrugged again, smiling a little, “He can’t go around thinking that what you’re wearing says anything about what he can do. Maybe now he’ll think twice before he talks shit. Besides,” he hesitated and gave her a playful wink, “I can’t let a guy get away with saying that shit about my wife, now can I?”

(Y/N)’s cheeks flushed as the two of them laughed, “I can’t believe you just went along with it,” she admitted.

“Well I couldn’t let him catch you in a lie, that would’ve caused more trouble. And…” he rubbed his neck nervously, avoiding her eyes. “Never mind.”

“No way, you started the sentence, now you have to finish it!” (Y/N) egged him on, nudging his arm.

“I think you’re…really pretty and if I get to be your stand-in spouse for only 5 minutes of my life, it’s fine by me.”

(Y/N)’s face was probably gobsmacked because the man burst out into laughter seeing her expression. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to be hit on after all that.” He apologized quickly, still smiling.

“No no, please continue,” (Y/N) responded quickly before her eyes widened in realization. “I-I mean, I don’t mind!”

He grinned and (Y/N) couldn’t tell if the warmth in her stomach, and her heart suddenly beating faster was due to the alcohol in her system or his smile. “I’m Steve, by the way.”

“(Y/N). I guess I should know your name if we’re married, huh?”

Steve smiled, leaning back onto his hands and looking at her. “I’m sorry I got you kicked out. It’s my fault, not yours.”

(Y/N) gave him a shrug in response, “It’s kinda nice to be out here where I can hear you without screaming.”

Steve nodded in agreement, his eyes falling to her hands. “So, lucky guy missed out on all the fun, huh?” He asked, nodding towards her rings.

“What? Oh the rings! No no, I’m not actually married,” she shook her head, looking at the rings on her finger. “It’s just a way to avoid creepy guys who don’t like to leave girls alone.”

“How’d that work out for you?” Steve asked with a small chuckle.

“Well evidently, sometimes the plan works better when a very handsome man shows up and pretends to be my husband so I guess I’m going to have to do that instead next time.” (Y/N) smiled at him, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Is that an invitation to come out with you again sometime?” Steve’s voice was so soft, it was almost as if he didn’t believe what he was asking to be true. He continued to smile, his expression lined with amusement as (Y/N) continued to get a little flustered.

“I-I mean-” she started, stammering some noises out.

“Steve! Where the hell have you been? We leave you for like 2 seconds and you get kicked out of the club?!” Two men were exiting from the front door of the club, grins on both of their faces.

Steve shot (Y/N) a sheepish smile and looked up at his friends, “Sorry, I didn’t exactly have a chance to come and tell you guys.”

“Always going looking for trouble aren’t you?” the one man chuckled.

The one with longer brown hair caught (Y/N)’s eyes, raising an eyebrow and letting out a low whistle, “Trouble’s looking mighty beautiful tonight,” he said with a playful smirk.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle as Steve groaned and swatted at his friend, “Watch it!”

“What? I’m just being friendly!” His friend insisted, giving (Y/N) a wink. “I’m Bucky, this is Sam,” he introduced, shooting his thumb in the other guy’s direction.

“(Y/N), nice to meet you.”

Sam smiled charmingly, leaning down to pat Steve’s head playfully, “And you’ve already met Steve.”

“Of course I met Steve, he’s my husband,” (Y/N) smiled innocently up at them, the two of them staring at her.

“Hang on, you got drunk married and didn’t tell us? What the fuck, man, I was supposed to be your best man!” Bucky whined, nudging Steve with his foot.

“Excuse you, I believe I also could’ve been a candidate for best man!” Sam spoke up with a smirk.

“Maybe I’ll just never invite either of you so I never have to make that decision?” Steve offered, getting smacked in the head by both of them. (Y/N) laughed at the interaction, amused by just how alike the three of them were to her and her friends.

Oh.

Her friends.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as she looked back to the club doors, realizing her friends were probably in there and wondering where the hell she had gone. “Fuck,” she moaned, fumbling a bit to grab her phone out of her pocket.

32 messages.

4 missed calls.

“Something wrong, doll?” Steve asked, nodding towards her phone.

“My friends,” she explained. “They must be worried sick.” She groaned, standing up with a wobble. Steve reached out to give her an arm to steady herself, which she accepted with a smile, and then moved a few steps away to call her friends.

Sam burst into laughter after (Y/N) was far enough away, smirking up at Steve as he moved to stand up, “So. (Y/N). Pretty girl.”

“Gorgeous.” Bucky chimed in.

“Perfect, even.” Sam finished, the two standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. “Who knew that Steve Rogers was so quick? I thought the whole old-timey vibe was to ya know, take her to dinner, wine and dine, then after 7 years of pining, propose. You’ve only known her for at most half an hour? And you’re already married?”

Steve rolled his eyes as his friends teased him,, “Shut up. It’s just a joke. I just helped her get out of a scuffle that’s all.”

“And that got you kicked out of the club?” Bucky asked curiously. He looked up at his best friend, knowing full well that Steve was never one to turn a blind eye to helping someone out.

“I mean. I may have… punched the guy. Cause he was being rude to her.” Steve finally admitted, staring at the rock his foot was kicking at slightly on the ground.

Sam and Bucky whooped and howled at the thought, both with grins spread across their faces. “Damn, Steve Rogers! And you told me not to get kicked out of the bar tonight!” Bucky laughed, clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

A few steps away, (Y/N) could barely hear her friends over the phone through the loud music, “I’m outside!” She yelled into her phone, closing her eyes as if that would help her hear their response.

Wanda had grabbed the phone from Nat, yelling some incomprehensible sounds, which (Y/N) interpreted as they’d come out soon, but before she could confirm, the girls hung up. She huffed a little, looking at her screen, thinking that maybe Nat would text her.

“Doll?”

(Y/N) turned around to find Steve smiling shyly at her. “You alright?”

She sighed and glanced back at her phone screen, noting the no new messages, before nodding up at him, “Yeah. I think I’m just gonna have to wait for them out here. If they ever come out here.”

Steve looked at her and then back at the boys, who seemed to be waiting for him. (Y/N) gave him a smile and touched his arm gently, “Hey, if you guys are heading out, there’s no need to worry about me. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” She insisted.

The man laughed, raising an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Guess I didn’t need to get kicked out of the club then,” he teased, making her smile grow. “Nah it’s alright. The boys were just thinking about getting some pizza, I was gonna ask if you and your friends wanted to join us.”

(Y/N) searched his face for a moment and then looked over at the other two, who gave her cheekily innocent thumbs up and smiles. “Hm. I dunno. Pizza with a group doesn’t sound like that romantic of a date, Husband.”

Steve’s eyes must’ve popped right out of his head, or that’s what it felt like. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, watching as she giggled in response to his all too subtle response. “I-I-”

“Steve, I’m teasing you,” she insisted, laughing. “I think we’re probably gonna have to pass though. If my friend is as drunk as she sounded over the phone, she’s probably gonna crash soon.”

Steve tried not to look so downcast. She was this uber-gorgeous girl, who was badgered so much that she had to lie about her marital status to get men to back the hell off. Of course she wouldn’t be interested in him. He was just acting like every other guy-

“H-Hey!” Steve yelped, jumping a bit as he felt her slip her hand into his jeans pocket. “T-Trying to rob me?” He managed to get out, knowing his face was turning red.

“Nah not yet,” (Y/N) shot back with a giggle, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. She held it up to him, innocent eyes looking at him until he unlocked it for her, watching her curiously. Her fingers were swift in typing in some numbers, quickly shooting a text to herself. Her smile was too much for Steve to handle as she looked up at him, handing him back his phone.

“(Y/N)!”

The two looked back to find Nat and Wanda leaving the club and giving her a wave. She smiled at them and waved back, looking up at Steve, “No need to worry about me anymore see?” She started to walk past him, glancing over her shoulder to look back at him. “Text me?”

Steve watched as she walked towards her friends, stammering out a, “P-Promise.” The three girls quickly walked towards a nearby Uber car, (Y/N) waving back to him before hopping in.

“Alright there bud?” Bucky laughed as he and Sam showed up at Steve’s side. “She got you bad huh?”

Steve watched the car until it disappeared past the horizon, gripping his phone just a little tighter. “Guess so,” he murmured, glancing at what she had put into his phone.

Contact Name: Wifey (Y/N)

He chuckled a bit, raising an eyebrow at the text she had sent to herself.

Because i’m such an amazing husband, let me take you out on a date. Ice cream to start, because I know you love ice cream, then maybe a walk in the park? A movie?

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how silly it seemed, this girl had practically just asked herself out on his behalf. But he couldn’t help but be thankful that she did.

Sam and Bucky teased him all the way to the nearby pizza shop, nudging him and playfully proclaiming that they were no longer the 3 Musketeers because Steve was no longer single (to which he argued back that it was all just a joke and there was no way this cute girl was actually interested).

By the time he got home, Steve was on the verge of his hangover after not drinking for so long, and knew his body was about to collapse from exhaustion. He quickly gulped down the entire contents of his nearby water bottle before flopping onto the bed and closing his eyes. All he wanted right now was sleep. Peaceful, quiet, uninterrupted sleep-

Buzz.

Well, sleep could wait. Steve shot up immediately, grasping for his phone which he had thrown onto the bedside table.

Wifey (Y/N): oh wow hubby you’re the best husband ever, of course i wanna go out on a date with you ;) let me know when you’re free this week!

Steve was swooning, he couldn’t help it. His fingers fumbled out a response before eagerly awaiting for his phone to buzz again.

Husband Steve: i mean if i was actually the best husband ever, id be planning to make you breakfast in bed for your hangover. since that’s out of the question, how about dinner tomorrow? if you’re free. Ice cream for dessert? I know this place near the park across the street from where we met. we can go for a walk while having dessert.

It was as if she was thinking the same thing, as if she too was waiting for his replies (which she was) because she responded quickly:

Wifey (Y/N): sounds great! gonna pick me up like a real gentleman?

Husband Steve: of course. wouldn’t be a good husband if i didn’t.

Wifey (Y/N): well in that case, maybe you could make me breakfast in bed for Sunday morning. heading to bed now, hubby, good night :) sweet dreams.

Steve had to stare for a moment at the text she sent, not wanting to jump to too many conclusions by what she meant by Sunday morning.

Husband Steve: sweet dreams, doll, glad you got home safe :)

Steve fell asleep with a grin on his face, his phone nearby, dreaming about this gorgeous girl who so quickly encapsulated all of his thoughts. It was as if he had already fallen head over heels for this girl, as if she was already his wife.

Across the city, (Y/N) stared at her phone screen, unable to keep herself from grinning as she read and reread his last message to her. Maybe tonight, when she went out with her friends, she hadn’t been looking for someone. But it looks like someone found her after all. All thanks to a man who just couldn’t take a hint.

## ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

_I wanted to give a big shoutout to some wonderful human beings:@queen-kass-the-writer @comicshoplife @anika-ann @its-not-captain-america on tumblr for helping me pick out this title haha (I’m sorry if I missed someone, I tried my best to scroll up in our gc but lord it’s long LOL).  
ALSO @kayteewritessteve on tumblr, thank you so much for helping me edit, reassuring me that I’m not stupid (which is still up for debate tbh), and helping me figure out how to end this lol.  
I love you allllll you’re wonderful human beings <3   
  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS :) love to hear from you so pls let me know if you enjoyed!_


End file.
